


Autonomy of Darkness

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4Kids Dub, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Enemies, Gen, Good versus Evil, No Planning For This Fic I'm Just Going Where The Wind Takes Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Escargoon left behind a lot at the castle when he was taken in by the GSA. Some projects just simply couldn't be packed away into a briefcase. Parting with one in particular was such bitter sorrow, since he was so close to completing it.-Sequel toMeta Gets Shadowed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Autonomy of Darkness

Dedede had looked just about everywhere for Escargoon. He’d left the snail’s room looking like a tornado had swept through it, and now just his lab was in the path of the walking whirlwind that was Dedede.

Accompanied by his loyal squad of about three or so Waddle Dees, he’d stormed the scientist man cave with little respect for any delicacy. His stomping around alone had caused multiple sensitive projects to start foaming at their beakers.

“Where are you, you useless snail!?” Dedede called out.

This went beyond any sensibility. Sure, on occasion, Escargoon wasn’t there to find the television remote for him, but within just a couple threats and screams, the snail would scamper eagerly to his side to assist him.

He’d been gone for two whole hours now, without so much as a word. Dedede couldn’t speak to how long he’d been gone from before he’d woken up from that weird nightmare about being turned into a gun or whatever.

“I ain’t waiting for you to get to work! Get over here now before I show you what happens to slackers, y’hear!?” Dedede snarled to the empty room.

Sure as stone, Dedede went to work scavenging the room for any sign of a cowering purple servant. Yet, all he got was acids, bases, and various other mechanical projects that remained half-finished.

Dedede spotted a snail shadow behind a curtain, his shadow projected onto it by a yellow backlight. He grinned noxiously as he readied his hammer, slowly creeping up onto the unsuspecting fool who dared to try his patience.

With nary a second thought, he lept through the medical curtain and smashed the head of his advisor with his hammer so hard that it exploded, shattering under the might of King Dedede’s strength. Then, Dedede was greeted with the fact that it wasn’t Escargoon at all, it was that old robot by the name of Escardroid. Now it laid in pieces, scattered across the floor.

“Where is that ghastly gastropod!?” Dedede almost roared.

His Waddle Dees stared at him blankly. Pushing past them and almost kicking one of them aside as he stomped, he made sure to throw over a few dangerous looking acids on the floor just to release some more of his anger.

He guessed he’d have to find his own remote.

* * *

The next time he visited the lab, he looked for some things he could grab and haphazardly use despite their semi-functionality. He took some robot parts here and there which he gave to some Waddle Dees to use to repair this or that, but otherwise, he had no other business there.

Until he remembered an old project he’d had Escargoon working on. He had almost neglected what that vault-like door in the lab had been for. For the life of him, Dedede could not remember the passcode to it— if Escargoon had even given it to him in the first place.

With a simple few swings of his hammer, the door had crumpled away like tinfoil and Dedede was allowed full, unrestrained access. He’d almost expected to find Escargoon inside, but alas, it too was empty.

Aside from the large containment tube in the center of the room, and a few smaller tubes as well, Dedede was totally alone in here.

The thing, the  _ monster  _ in the tube, its eye was half-lidded and had hardly the energy to look up at him as the king stepped forward, in awe, to examine the thing. Of course, he knew it was there to begin with, he just hadn’t seen it in forever.

Compared to the thrashing beast it once was, the despondent and tired look was a stark contrast. The beads along its back rattled faintly as Dedede approached, as though they were a warning. The warnings he remembered consisted of lasers and electrical blasts.

“At least he didn’t make off with this, wherever that blasted snail went.” Dedede grumbled.

He checked the other, smaller versions of the monster in the other tubes. They looked just as clueless and empty-eyed as he remembered, too. They blinked at him, pressing their open eyes against the glass, leaving a smear of what looked to be a tacky, mucus-like substance on the containment walls.

He cringed in disgust, focusing more on the solemn, larger version. Its gaze seemed so distant and desolate, glassed over with the recognition that its freedom truly was out of its grasp for the rest of its life.

Whatever Escargoon had been doing to it, he’d been doing an  **incredibly** good job of it. Dedede smiled, thinking of the old plan. Oh, if only he could finish it off now. It would mean he’d finally get rid of Kirby, for good! No more threats coming to Popstar, no more pink nuisance, everything would be back to the good ol days!

He just needed someone with some scientific skills to finish it off for him. He racked his brain to think of someone, then a brilliant idea came straight for him. With a snap of his fingers and a retrieval of his hammer, he headed straight for the dungeons.

The dungeons had been no unfamiliar place for the various threats against Dreamland, and now they were once again used for the same two people who had the misfortune of crossing into his borders.

When he clanked the handle of his hammer against the bars, the person within turned their glowing glare to him. 

“What.” Susie snapped.

“I got a job for you, little missy. And I don’t want to hear no complaining.”

He wasn’t too sure why she was in there in the first place, so there was no issue with hoisting her up and out of the dungeons by the chains of her manacles. When he shoved her into Escargoon’s old laboratory, she tsk’d with disgust.

“You expect me to work in this  _ rudimentary  _ place? There’s nothing here of value.” She scorned, which earned her a smack across the back of the head. 

Dedede had to end up nursing his own hand after the resounding metal bang had registered. While Dedede was busy yelping and whining, Susie had busied herself by shattering her chains and breaking her manacles open with nothing but her own hands.

She explored the premise, growing increasingly more irritated by the lack of ‘innovation’ and ‘modern’ technology.

“Do you expect me to work from scratch or are there some blueprints somewhere?” Susie flatly questioned.

“There ain’t no prints nowhere, no animals are allowed in here.” Dedede grumbled, still in pain.

Susie rolled her pupil-less eyes and eventually found herself inside the once locked off chamber which contained Dedede’s contained beasts. She clasped her hands together, gazing upon the creatures wordlessly.

“What do you think?” Dedede leaned on the doorway, trying to be seductive.

“Impressive considering how backwater this planet is.” Susie didn’t even bother to look back at him. “Capturing Dark Matters is something companies have done in the past. What do  _ you  _ plan to get from them?”

“I want some real power for once. Somethin’ that’ll let me destroy Kirby once and for all.”

Susie placed her hand on the glass. The Dark Matter inside hardly even reacted to her presence, just hollowly accepting of whatever was in store for it in the coming days.

“Well,” Susie said, “you have freed the right woman to make sure it happens.” 


End file.
